CORAZÓN DE HIELO
by R.R.Grant
Summary: Megan Blair. Una pequeña chica de 11 años que fue aceptada en Hogwarts vino no solamente a aprender sobre la magia y la hechiceria, si no sobre el amor. Y no sobre un amor color de rosa, al contrario, un amor cruel y doloroso. Lo bueno es que como es su primer año...aún tiene seis años por delante para triunfar sobre lo cruel y el dolor de este y hacerlo verdadero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, cosas, palabras, y aquellas cosas que ustedes reconozcan sobre dicho mundo mágico pertenece a la maravillosa J. . Del resto, la historia y trama me pertenecen.

* * *

INTRODUCIÓN EXPLICATORÍA.

=CAPÍTULO 00: CAMBIO DRÁSTICO=

-Hagamos un cambio drástico a nuestra historia original. ¿Estarían dispuestos a aceptar dicho cambio? Muy bien, que tal si comenzamos por esto…-

Tom Marvolo Riddle, conocido en su juventud como un joven sobresaliente, respetuoso y también peligroso como no. Un joven que odiaba a los hijos de muggles, sin reconocer que el mismo era hijo de uno, uno del cual lleva su mismo nombre y apellido. Desde que se le vio entrar en Hogwarts se supo que era muy codicioso y temeroso ¿Por qué no? Temeroso a que ser débil o mostrar debilidad alguna, a la muerte, a ser destruido; este temor lo llevo a buscar información sin descansar, llegando así a los conocidos y muy peligrosos de hacer _Horrocruxes_. A pesar de todos los asesinatos que cometió a medida que iba creciendo para lograr separar su alma y depositarla en unos preciados recipientes que considero dignos de portar su alma, nunca logro crear un _Horrocrux_. Por ende, a pesar de lo destrozada que se encontraba su alma por todos los asesinatos y muertes que había causado, seguía siendo como siempre debió ser. Un alma, en un solo "recipiente" o cuerpo como deseen llamarle.

De mayor se convirtió en el tan temido Lord Voldemort, llenándose de gozo por ser el "Señor tenebroso" como él se hacía llamar. Pero igual muy en su interior seguía teniendo ese temor a la derrota, a ser denominado débil y a la dichosa muerte.

-Ahora se preguntaran. ¿Qué fue aquello que llevo al señor tenebroso a morir a manos de un pequeño mago de apenas un año de vida, si toda la historia ha cambiado tanto? Pues continúen leyendo y vean ustedes mismos…-

Tal y como sucedió en la historia original. Uno de sus tan leales mortifagos, que lleva por nombre Severus Snape, escucho de la boca de la tataranieta de la famosa vidente Cassandra Trelawney, como decía un profecía al entonces Director Albus Dumbledore, sobre Voldemort y aquel que tendrá el poder para vencerlo. (Como se conoce, Voldemort eligió a Harry Potter como su mayor amenaza al señalarlo como su igual).

El gran error que nunca se perdonó el mismísimo Snape, fue el no terminar de escuchar la profecía e ir enseguida a decirle al Señor Tenebroso lo que este escucho porque al hacerlo sufrió gravemente sus consecuencias. Lo que no se esperaba Snape era que Voldemort lo tomaría en contra de la familia Potter, donde una de las personas que la conformaba era la única mujer que Severus llego a amar en toda su existencia. Lily Potter.

Dicha mujer murió protegiendo a su hijo, otorgándole una protección basada en magia antigua de la cual Voldemort no poseía ningún conocimiento. Causando así, cuando le lanzó la maldición imperdonable _Avada kedavra _al pequeño y único sobreviviente de los Potter que el muriera en el intento.

-¿Todo bien hasta ahora? Excelente. Esto es solo lo principal, pues, esta historia como lo vieron será Oc/Draco, solo que quiero explicar bien, él porque de que Voldemort no existiera más.-

* * *

Después todo transcurrió tan normal como se puede decir, Harry se crió junto con los Dursley en el número 4 de Privet Drive, y no supo de la existencia de la magia hasta su cumpleaños número 11 donde conoció a Hagrid.

Otro de los cambios drásticos será que a pesar de que la familia Malfoy eran mortifagos, Draco no se siente nada orgulloso de esto. Odia con toda su alma el hecho de ser conocido como "El hijo de un mortifago". Esto no le quitara lo odioso, orgulloso y egocéntrico.

En la mansión Malfoy, todo estaba silencioso, pues era muy grande para que en esta solo vivan tres personas. Una puerta se escuchó cerrarse y luego el sonido de unos zapatos correr por el pasillo superior de la casa, el pequeño de los Malfoy iba en busca de su madre para informarle que había sido aceptado en Hogwarts y que tendrían que ir a comprar los útiles que les eran necesarios para comenzar su primer año en la escuela de magia.

-Me compraras de una vez la túnica con el escucho de Slytherin madre.-Afirmaba el joven de cabellos rubios platinados de manera altanera.- Soy sangre limpia.- Respondía como si esa fuera la razón como para estar seguro de que quedaría en la casa de las serpientes.

-Además, mi padre y tú pertenecieron a esa casa.- Decía con orgullo mientras su madre solo le sonreía y afirmaba junto a él que era imposible que quedara en otra casa junto a los _Sangre sucia. _Pues los que entraban en Slytherin lo máximo era que llegaran a ser mestizos.

* * *

**Hola, pues me presento. Soy R. . Esta es mi primera historía sobre el libro Harry Potter. Espero no me juzguen si consiguieron algunos minimos errores. No soy de muy parlotear pero me gusta explicarme bien para poder hacerme entender. Esto solo fue una introducción explicatoría. Pero subire el primer capítulo apenas lo termine. **

**Acepto quejas, reclamos, y criticas constructivas como no, si existen destructivas espero que no sean muy crueles aquellos que las hagan. **

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos.**

**R.R Grant**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, cosas, palabras, y aquellas cosas que ustedes reconozcan sobre dicho mundo mágico pertenece a la maravillosa J. . Del resto, la historia y trama me pertenecen.

* * *

CORAZÓN DE HIELO.

=CAPÍTULO UNO: BIENVENIDA A HOGWARTS=

Nervios. Eso era lo que me recorría por completo. Los nervios. Se acercaba el 1 de septiembre lo que claramente daba significado a la entrada a mi ahora nueva escuela. Hogwarts. Hogwarts es una escuela de magia y hechicería que está ubicada en el algún rincón de Londres. Nadie conoce su paradero. Claro el director, sus profesores y cualquiera que viva allí sabría llegar. Pero en sí, en concreto; no se podría dar la dirección de Hogwarts. O al menos eso leí en Historia de Hogwarts.

Me sentía aún más extraña y nerviosa por el hecho de estar en un país desconocido para mí. Soy de Seattle, Estados Unidos. Pero nací en algún lugar de Latinoamérica. Digo algún lugar pues mi madre nunca me dijo de qué lado es pero que de igual manera se sentía orgullosa de ser latina. Mis sospechas me indican que es o de Colombia o de Venezuela puede que incluso hasta Ecuador digo estos países porque ese es el único dato que me ha dado. "_Sus colores son el amarillo, el azul y el rojo" _ Mi madre es bruja, al igual mi fallecido padre procedente de Londres. ¿Cómo se conocieron? Pues, fue una historia muy romántica, pero no la voy a contar en este momento. Mis nervios no dan para tanto.

Alcé mi mirada para ver por la ventana de mi nueva casa en Londres. Mi corazón dio un salto cuando mi puerta sonó.

-¿Hija? ¿Cómo estás?- Mi madre me mostro su espléndida sonrisa, me sentía segura, confiada.

-Hola mamá. Bien…creo. – Un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras me sentaba en mi cama y la miraba- Estoy muy nerviosa por la escuela mami. ¿En qué casa quedare?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo mi _niña bonita_. [1]- Me dijo ella.- No estuve en Hogwarts así que me confunde un poco eso de las casas y todo lo que lo conforma. Pero al menos puedo decirte que tu padre estuvo en Hufflepuff y él se sentía muy orgulloso de serlo. –la sentí acariciar mi cabello y darme un abrazo. Solo pude suspirar en respuesta.

[1: Lo dijo en español, si recuerdan bien, el habla de estos personajes es en inglés.]

-Espero quedar allí entonces, me gustaría quedar en la misma casa en la que quedo mi papá…_mami_, lo extraño. –Alzo la mirada para ver a mi madre, su mirada se volvió triste y me abrazo como respuesta.

-Es tarde pequeña, tienes que descansar, mañana tienes un día muy ajetreado.-Se levantó y beso mi frente. Me acomode en mi cama arropándome completa y suspire.

-Buenas noches _mami – _ La vi detenerse en la puerta y apagar la luz.

-Buenas noches _cielito_. _Cuidado con el coco_ [2].- Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y mi habitación se tornó oscura. Mi cuerpo no se relajó hasta después de un rato y mi mente no se calmó hasta muy tarde en la noche dejándome por fin dormir.

[2: "El Coco" Una canción cantada a los niños para dormir donde se cuenta que el coco se los comerá si no se duermen.]

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano por la mañana, no por el hecho de ser madrugadora si no porque ya no podía seguir durmiendo sabiendo que el día de hoy iría a conocer por fin Hogwarts. Mi baúl con todos mis libros, ropa, capas, y materiales que necesitare allá estaba abajo junto a la puerta. No había comprado ninguna mascota porque era alérgica a los gatos, me daban asco los sapos y no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar una lechuza. Así que me conforme con mi baúl y nada de mascota.

Lave mis dientes, tome una ducha y baje con un trote ligero a la cocina donde escuchaba los platos resonar al ser lavados.

-Buenos días mamá, estoy hambrienta.-Musite viendo como estaba con los cabellos rubios despeinados y tenía algo de ojeras. – ¿Estabas escribiendo de nuevo mamá? ¿El vampiro por fin acepto el amor que le tiene a la humana? – pregunte mientras me servía la comida y musitaba un vago "buenos días"

- Si, pero he decidido que haré un trio amoroso, ya sabes, para que la trama sea más larga. – me sonrió a pesar de lo cansada que lucía.- ¿Estas lista? Dentro de un rato saldremos para ir a la estación de trenes, y que puedas ir al ande puedas ir a estudiar. –dijo con emoción y casi dio hasta un saltito.

-Estoy nerviosa mamá, pero muy emocionada.-dije mientras comía- Pero como es mi primer año, lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Megan, cariño, has solo lo que puedas, nunca te juzgare. Pero si tienes que esforzarte no estoy diciendo que no. Pero no quiero que te fuerces haciendo que no disfrutes de tu juventud y de la escuela. No quiero que vivas de un libro ¿Si? –Me dice mirándome con esos preciosos ojos azules que tiene. Los cuales me heredo, menos el cabello. Mi cabello es negro azabache, como fue alguna vez el de mi padre.

-Está bien, no seré un ratón de biblioteca.- rió divertida y termino mi desayuno.

La mañana comenzó a pasar con rapidez, hasta que llegó el momento en él tenía que dejar a mi madre hasta las vacaciones de navidad. Eso si es que decidía pasar las vacaciones con ella. Pero esa respuesta era muy obvia, puesto que si las iba a pasar con ella.

Me despedí de mi madre y subí al tren que ya empezaba a pitar dando aviso que las puertas se cerrarían en minutos. Me asome por la ventana del cubículo que había escogido y salude.

-¡Adiós _mami,_ nos vemos! ¡Te quiero! -sonreí ampliamente y me volví a sentar. En el mismo cubículo en el que yo estaba se hallaban dos personas. Una castaña de melena despeinada, sus rizos eran muy alborotados, se veía hasta graciosa, sus dos dientes delanteros sobresalían un poco más de lo normal lo que hacía que su belleza disminuyera. También estaba un chico algo rechoncho que parloteaba como si no hubiera mañana sobre las clases próximas de herbología las cuales nunca hemos visto pero que él ya se sabía el libro de cabo a rabo pues al parecer era su asignatura favorita.

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger. ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Te has leído alguno de los libros de la lista?. -Su boca parloteó y solo salieron palabras que la hicieron sentir incomoda.

-Hola.-Musite tímidamente.- Megan Blair…si, me los leí todos. – termino de decir algo sonrojada. Vi como la chica de nombre Hermione abría su boca para acosarme a preguntas, pues se veía que estaba más emocionada de lo normal, incluso puede que sea hasta una sabelotodo. Pero se vio interrumpida por el chico.

-¡Hermione, no consigo a Trevor! ¿Me ayudas a buscarlo? Trevor! ¡Trevor! – El chico comenzó a buscarlo bajo el asiento y por todos los rincones del cubículo.

-¡Oh, Neville! Que descuidado de tu parte.-Exclamo ella y comenzaron a buscarlo afuera del cubículo, por lo que me quede sola, esto me hizo suspirar tranquila. Ya no iba a ser acosada por la chica sabelotodo ni tenía que soportar los parloteos sobre las plantas del chico quién según ella se llamaba Neville.

Las horas pasaron e iba oscureciendo afuera, decidí dormir el camino que sobraba. Cuando desperté fue por jaleo que escuchaba afuera, me levante de un salto y fui corriendo hacía mi equipaje para buscar el uniforme negro que tenía que llevar puesto para entrar en la escuela.

Salí del baño y fui de nuevo al cubículo que había tomado como mío pues, al parecer me había quedado sola el resto de viaje. El tren se detuvo y me tambalee un poco, cuando anunciaron que podíamos bajar lo hice como el corazón latiendo a todo dar. Mis manos se movieron nerviosas y mordió su labio, suspiro y alzo la mirada con dignidad y elegancia y camino a paso decidido hacía donde la masa de estudiante se dirigía pero su paso se vio interrumpido por el grito de un hombre gigantesco, al menos…eso parecía para ella pues, sobresalía sobre todo el gentío y era el doble de alto que lo de un hombre adulto.

-¡Los de primeros! ¡Síganme! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!- Hice una mueca, no me daba buena espina aquel hombre, me ponía los pelos de punta, pero me acerqué por obediencia más que por placer, espere hasta que él comenzó a caminar y dirigirnos a todos hacía unos botes a la orilla del inmenso lago que estaba aún lado. Me monte junto a un grupo de chicas algo chillonas para mi gusto y mire todo a mí alrededor. El bote comenzó a moverse por sí solo y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando ante mis ojos apareció un inmenso castillo.

-¡BIENVENIDOS A HOGWARTS CHICOS!- dijo el gran hombre de nombre Hagrid. -¡QUE SU ESTANCÍA AQUÍ SEA LA MEJOR!

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, espero el capítulo número uno halla sido de su agrado, por favor dejen reviews, con su opinión. Me encantaría saber que les parecio.**

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el proximo capítulo.**

**R. **


End file.
